High efficiency light bulbs such as fluorescent bulbs, made to replace incandescent light bulbs, are becoming widely used because of their higher efficiency. They provide more light per watt of power consumed. These bulbs typically have the disadvantage of emitting more stray electrical energy (SEE) than incandescent bulbs.
The SEE is caused by high frequency electrical currents in the bulb. SEE may be electromagnetic radiation, electric fields, or combinations such as associated with the near field of an antenna. SEE may present a health risk depending on its intensity and frequency components.
Consequently, more attention needs to be paid to SEE from high efficiency light bulbs. A device for reducing high frequency components is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,125.